Unbelieveable
by MilkChocolateLuva1234567890
Summary: The girls attend a regular highschool, have regular enemies, and have regular lives. But what happens when Mojo tries his last trap, and it works? What is the trick? What will happen? Read and Find out
1. Chapter 1: Morning Routine

**Hi, people. My first story since I cleared my slate. I'm so very sorry for what I had to do, but I had to do what I had to do. I needed to start off the New Year with a fresh clean slate, and that's exactly what I did. Anyway, I'm finally writing a new PPG story. It's really dramatic. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own PPG or neither of the characters in the series/movie.

_Introduction to PPG_

The city of Townsville. This wonderful city is known for great kindness and loving. After all, no one was surprised when all the villains gave on this city. "It's pointless, Mojo," says Mojo Jojo. "Those girls are just too powerful," says the Gang Green Gang.

Yes, you asked it. Those girls they are talking about are _**THE POWERPUFF GIRLS**_! These girls protect the city from anything that harms it, so no villain stands a chance.

These three girls are simply gorgeous! Their names are Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup. Everyone in the town knows their names. Of course, they're still human. These girls want to be normal people living normal lives. Townsville Court has granted them permission to go to a regular school.

Normal POV

RIIIIINNGGG!

The sun rose high in the clear blue sky, waiting for every teen in the town to get up for school. About half of the teens in the town don't want to go to this place they call "Jail". Fortunately, two of them, girls in fact that are named Blossom and Bubbles, are super excited about it.

RIIIIINNGGG!

The alarm clock right next to Blossom's fragile head continued to burst in sound. Blossom's head rose up, looking around for the extremely annoying noise that rang in her ears. Finally, her eyes met the clock, and then her half-sleep arm struggled to press the button to turn it off.

RIIIN- CLICK!

"Ugh," Blossom groaned, trying to wake up her body so she could get out of bed. Her long hair dangled from the edge of the bed as she made her way to the bathroom to wash up. As she entered the blue-colored tile room, she looked in the mirror and glanced at herself. Then she grabbed a face towel, wet it, rubbed it in soap, and washed her face. Once she was done cleansing the most important part of her look, she undressed, grabbed a towel, and got into the shower.

After ten minutes of showering, the girl finally got out of the shower. She could barely see because the room was filled with steam. After drying down, Blossom put on her silk hot pink robe, and entered her bedroom. She made her bed, and then walked slowly to her closet. As she opened the sliding doors, she looked inside at the many outfits she had, and picked out her school uniform. She hung the outfit on the side of her bed.

Blossom hung up her balled up jammies that were on her bed and put them in her closet, them ready for that night. Then she changed into her little outfit.

Then Blossom went in the bathroom to do her hair. Once she entered the bathroom once more, she glanced at her reflection. She looked so good; she stopped herself in her own tracks.

Blossom had on a white long sleeved shirt with a pink and white plaid vest, with the same pattern on her knee-low skirt. She had on high over-the-knee white lace socks, and some hot pink flats. Blossom smiled at how darn great she looked. "Now for the hair," she said to herself.

Blossom made her hair the way it always is. It goes from nappy and all over the place to smooth and stylish, all in five minutes. Her long hair was in a high ponytail with her red heart clip attached to it making it stay. Blossom had gone in her room for the last time until that afternoon to check for any flaws, and then she grabbed her purse and trotted down the stairs. She sat at the kitchen table with her sisters and her father, ate eggs and bacon, and drank orange juice. "I like your outfits," Blossom says to her sisters. Buttercup just nods and Bubbles replies with a cheerful, "Thank you!"

Bubbles had on a long sleeved, baby blue shirt with neon blue hearts on it, a white mini jacket, and white thick jeans with baby with high boots. Her hair was in her usual pigtails, with baby blue ribbons all around them. Buttercup on the other hand, had on a long sleeved dark green shirt with a skull on it, and black thick jeans with ug boots. All the girls had on decent attire, and that was enough to satisfy anyone.

After breakfast, the girls hopped in their mini-van, and drove to school. This was Blossom's morning routine.

**AT SCHOOL**

DIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG!

The bell for first period rang letting all the students know class was about to start. Blossom and Bubbles had French first, and that was the most fun subject their besides art. Buttercup had P.E., which she hated. But things always worked out by the end of the class because her team always wins the volleyball game every time they play, and it's all because of her. "Alright, see you at lunch, Jenny!" Blossom called over her should, as for her other friend was headed to P.E. with Buttercup.

Of course, with Blossom's life, she had to sit by her worst enemy in French class.

Brick Jojo.

Why her? Nobody knows. It seems weird that the teacher always picks the girl that absolutely HATES him, to sit by the boy that almost every girl would kill to date. "Okay, this morning in French we will be learning phrases in French. For example, "_Hello, my friend" _in French is _"Bonjour, mon ami." _The teacher went on and on about French phrases until the class period was over. Brick came over to Blossom, attempting to flirt with her.

"Hey," he said flirtatiously, "How's it goin'?" She looked at him and scoffed. "Wow," she narrowed her eyes, her face expression turning into a glare, "You seriously think I-," she cut herself off, paused for a moment and then continued, "You know what, I'm doing well actually. I'm being a very mature person today, and if you try to mess that up, I will go ghetto on your mofo ass."

**A/N: 8D ! THAT WAS SOOOOO FUNNY! ))))) LOLZ WELL THAT WAS MY FIRT CHAPTER TO MY NEW STORY! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**


	2. Chapter 2: Losing Everything

**Hello, my fellow readers! I'm back, updating on my new story! Enjoy this chapter Plz! **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own PPG or neither of the characters in the series/movie.

Normal POV

After that stunning statement Blossom made, she strutted off to her next class. She knew she was smarter than to fall into his little trap. Bubbles met her at the door on their way to Science. "What class do we have next?" the obviously clueless girl asked. Blossom sighed. "Science, remember?" she told her younger sibling. "Oh yeah," Bubbles said. Blossom just rolled her eyes and made her way to her locker. After her materials were put up, she found her Science notebook, textbook, and of course, her pencils.

Two minutes had passed by since class ended. The bell wasn't going to ring for another three minutes, and Blossom was already ready. Bubbles walked up to Blossom. "You ready?" she asked her older sister. "Yeah," she simply answered, and they were on their way.

**AFTER SCHOOL**

Blossom and her sisters were out of school, finally. "Just one more day and we're out of that place for two weeks," said her sister Buttercup. "Yeah," Blossom said, not really paying attention. Bubbles shivered and her teeth rattled, showing she was cold. "I-It sure is c-cold outside t-today," she stammered. "Yeah it is," Buttercup groaned as she complained. "Don't worry guys," Blossom said, trying to cheer everyone up. "We're almost home." After a few more minutes of walking, they were in their neighborhood. "Just a few blocks," said Blossom.

Suddenly a really stinky homeless man jumped in front of the girls and stopped them in their tracks. They looked at the man confused as to why he approached them. "What do YOU want?" Buttercup asked the foul smelling man that looked like he needed some food. "Are you tired?" he asked spookily. Bubbles and Blossom frowned, while Buttercup groaned again. "You don't have to make it worse," she said angrily. The man stepped back a little, and then he smiled at them. "I have something for you girls," he said. Blossom was kind of worried, Buttercup was excited, while Bubbles looked like she was going to freak out and pee her pants. "What is it?" Buttercup asked. "Yeah, what is it?" Blossom asked curiously, but suspiciously, wondering what this man had exactly. "You'll just have to fund out yourself, won't you," he continued to smile as Buttercup followed him, thinking it was food or something, while Blossom raised an eyebrow, and Bubbles hid behind Blossom.

"It can't be that bad," Blossom thought to herself. "Besides, what could happen? We do have superpowers." Blossom then began to walk forward, following Buttercup. Everyone knows that Blossom is usually right, so Bubbles followed her. This man led them to a big shack that had a huge puddle that looked like black water or Chemical X surrounding it. Buttercup didn't see it, nor did Bubbles. But Blossom was staring straight at it, wondering what it was.

Then Blossom saw in the corner of her eye, a devilish smile on the homeless man's face. Buttercup was about to step inside the liquid, and Bubbles trailed right behind her. "Buttercup, Bubbles, wait!" But it was too late. Bubbles and Buttercup had already stepped in the liquid, and Blossom's feet were right on the edge of the river-looking figure. Buttercup and Bubbles were shocked because they welt weak. They tried to fly away, but it didn't work. They just fell. "Mwahahahaha!" the homeless man said. The next thing you know, the man was right behind Blossom. He pushed her into the liquid, and she fell right in. Blossom noticed after five minutes of trying to beat up the man, it was hopeless. She realized that that liquid was Antidote X, and that she had just lost her powers.

**AN HOUR LATER**

After the girls were home, they rushed straight to the lab in the basement, and told Professor what happened. "I'm incredibly sorry girls," he said. "But I'm all out of Chemical X. I don't know what to do." The girls were shocked to hear this terrible information. "How can we protect the city now?" cried Bubbles. Blossom stood behind her, trying to figure out how to answer that question, then she finally came up with the most reasonable answer: "It's simple. We just don't." Everyone in the room stared at him in amazement. "How could you say something like that?" Bubbles cried, louder than before. Blossom looked down. "It's not my choice. That's the only option we have right now. How can we protect the town with no powers?" Her question was the last thing said that moment, because everyone in the room was silent.

Professor sighed lightly, obviously frustrated. "I guess if I can try to take some of the Chemical X out of the last invention I made and multiply it and make just enough for you girls," he said, trying the best he can to lighten the mood. Bubbles, Blossom, and Buttercup turned to him looking at him thinking 'you can do that?'

Professor continued to talk though. "It'll take a few days. Sooner or later that man will tell all the villains that you have lost your powers, and start to take over the city like they did last time. We have to evacuate the town as quickly as we can," he said, looking more serious. The girls nodded. "Now, go upstairs and pack your stuff. It has to be another week before the villains actually start to attack. In that time, we have to make sure everyone is safe. You might not be able to fit all of your clothes in your suitcases, so we have to find a house far away from here as we can. We have to make sure the villains don't know what town we're in." The girls listened right away and went to pack their things.

"Wait," the Professor said gently, stopping them as they went up the stairs. "I'm going to need all your money, because I'm going to have to buy a lot of suitcases for friends and citizens." The girls obeyed and gave him their money. Then they continued up the stairs.

About thirty minutes later, the girls had stuffed all the clothes they could into duffle bags, suitcases, and backpacks. "I haven't even gotten half of my clothes in here!" Bubbles complained. Soon Professor was back and told them he had announced to the store what happened and they gave free suitcases, duffle bags, and backpacks to citizens so they could evacuate.

"I also got you girls at least five more suitcases each," he said. They packed up the rest of their stuff but left one outfit for the next day. The process of everyone in the town ready to leave took at least until midnight that night. The girls took a shower and went to bed exhausted.

**THE NEXT DAY**

The girls woke up at eight o'clock that morning, ready to start moving out. Two moving trucks were at every house, getting all their things to help families move out. After all families' houses were completely empty, they all teamed up and found a town with a population of forty-nine to move into. The town agreed that it was a decent size, and that it was safe because it was on the other side of the country.

About ten thousand cars, moving trucks, and vans were traveling to this town. Planes raced across the sky and buses zoomed pass everyone. Even the subways were packed. Everyone rushed to get on the raggedy railroad tracks that the train was guided on to be guided to safety. After a few hours, the city of Townsville was empty.

And when the towns rally stopped for a pit stop to get food and use the bathroom, Blossom ran into the person she dreaded to run into.

Brick Jojo

**That's the end of my chapter for now! I hope you liked it! I know I was kind of rushing to get to the part when they lost their powers but my story was really boring, so I decided to add a kick to it. That's how I thought of the name. Anyway, Plz review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Annoyance

**Hello! I'm updating again! I hope you like this chapter! BTW, this story will have a sequel to it, but only if you guys want it to. I don't want to publish a story nobody's reading. Anyway, PLZ enjoy. **

She glared at him with the most deadly stare ever, while he smirked at her. "What do you want?" she asked, mentally warning him that if he took one step closer, she would beat him to death. He continued to shine his disgusting cocky smile. "Oh, nothing," he said.

WHAT?

"Why are you here then?" she asked him in complete annoyance. "Leave me alone!" As she stormed off, he stared at her like he was a creepy stalker or something, still with that smug smile on his face. Two minutes later, the town crowded around this statue, where the instructor was sitting. She stood tall and yelled into the bullhorn. "We have a lot of work to do today, so we are going to have stations and partners. Teens will work on building schools, and adults will work on the wall we are building to protect the city. Everyone got it?" Everyone nodded and she continued, "Okay, we will also have partners just to speed things up. So girls get in one line and boys in another." Blossom groaned as she got in her spot in line.

The instructor assistants picked out people to be in pairs. Of course since they were school principals, or president of some parent association, they said that teenagers had to learn to get along, so believe it or not, Blossom got paired up with Brick. The two had been stationed to work on the floor of the school and on the rear wall. Blossom stood close to the field and gathered a bunch of bricks. She grabbed the pot of cement and the wood, and she started to work. Soon Brick came over with a lot of tools. She looked at him and grabbed something ridiculous out of the pile. "A spoon?" she looked at it, confused. "Why would you bring a spoon?" Brick just shrugged. "It might help." Blossom rolled her eyes and started to layer the wood, cement, and bricks on the floor.

"You can start on the floor; I'll start on the wall. Brick went and got the ladder that was standing by the tree, and gave it to Blossom. Soon, she was up to a ten-foot wall. "I think that's enough for now," she said, climbing down the ladder. The only problem was that she only had one row of Bricks, and it was about to fall down. Brick quickly zoomed past her and quickly gathered bricks, placed them on top of each other, and added cement. This whole time, Blossom stared at him in jealousy. "I want my powers back," she mumbled to herself. Brick looked at her. "Aww, too bad. You shouldn't trust hoboes," he teased.

Brick new he was aggravating her, so he stopped and continued to work on the floor. 'That was odd,' she thought. "Yes it was," he said out loud. Blossom frowned at him. "Stay out of my brain!" she yelled. He just snickered and continued to work. She used the ladder to line the corners with cement and glue/paint. Finally, the back was done.

She looked for the clear glass boards and she drilled them into the outside wall, and painted it tan. Then she looked at it in awe, telling herself that she did a wonderful job. Then she went to the in side where the floor was, and she felt like she did nothing.

**Sorry people but I just don't feel like writing anymore…I'm sorry I promise I'll write tomorrow. Plz Understand, bye!**


End file.
